minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
Nightmare: Disc 11
It's been a while since I have made a pasta, so here I am making a new one. Note: This pasta is not real and it is just a trollpasta. Everything you read is not real. Part I Me and my friends, TBC_ToBeCareful and Carbage969, were playing online in TBC's private server. We're all busy building an xp farm in the End. Carbage always comes up with jokes to slow me and TBC down. After an hour of uninteresting building, we finished building the xp farm, however, Carbage is still unfinished. TBC_ToBeCareful: That's what you get for slowing us down Carbage969: idek whut ur talking about. im just a slow builder. AceAttorney555: yeah right lol Carbage969: tbh i am a slow builder AceAttorney555: i can hlp u with that lol Carbage969: rlly?? wow thx AceAttorney555: dmi Carbage969: whot? AceAttorney555: dmi = dont mention it Carbage969: ah ok. well im going with tbc to mine some ores. AceAttorney555: ok cya Carbage969: cya later, darling. AceAttorney555: ... TBC_ToBeCareful: lmao Then they went off to go back to the Overworld to mine some diamonds, while I remained finished the remaining parts of the xp farm. It was all uninteresting until... TBC_ToBeCareful: Um.. Rad, you need to see this. AceAttorney555: ok...? I went to the exit portal and skipped the End Poem. I was teleported to him, I then saw some glitched chunks when I went there. Carbage969: we just saw a diamond ore den wen we mined it, the chunks started to glitch out. TBC_ToBeCareful: IDEFK how the area of diamond ore became glitched. We were all worried that the server might be bugged, so when I mined the ore, it became a jukebox. AceAttorney555: TBC, have you been running a lot of commands?? TBC_ToBeCareful: No. A creeper appeared right in front of me, and a skeleton appeared right behind it. The skeleton started shooting arrows at the creeper (possibly trying to shoot us but the creeper blocks its way), killing the latter. As Minecraft professionals all know, skeletons that kill creepers will make the creepers drop a random music disc upon the death of the creeper. The music disc the creeper dropped was Disc 11. TBC_ToBeCareful: Is that the? Carbage969: ye... disc 11... im f**king crepped out rn Carbage969: creeped* To be honest, I love listening to creepy audios. So I took the jukebox and put the disc inside of it. Strangely, the music is not the regular Disc 11 audio, it's a voice of someone asking for help instead and loud banging and crushing is heard. Voice: HELP!!! HELP US!! TBC_ToBeCareful: wtf How did the voice in the jukebox appear in the chat??!?!?! AceAttorney555: Srsly, TBC. Have you been running a lot of commands? TBC_ToBeCareful: No, I haven't! Strange metal banging noises. Voice: WE KNOW YOU'RE SCARED, BUT PLEASE HELP US The noise suddenly silences as we hear the voice shushing at us. We took a closer inspection... Loud steps are heard. It almost felt like the steps are near at us. TBC_ToBeCareful: Guys, let's chat on skype... AceAttorney555: ok Carbage969: ok as well We opened up Skype and started voice chatting about the strange thing on Disc 11. Alan (TBC_ToBeCareful): Do we even know who's asking for help? Corina (Carbag969): I don't who's asking for help.. AceAttorney555: Let's ask the person. We got back to Minecraft and we see that the cave we're in changed into a hallway. Carbage969: wtf?? TBC_ToBeCareful: I thought we're in the cave a while ago. AceAttorney555: Idk. lets split up. TBC went to the right part of the hallway with Carbage, while I went to the left part alone. We started hearing the voices, whispering to our ears.. Voice: Please... help us... you're here so help us...... We still have our voice chat on so we started chatting Corina: Can you believe this sh**? Alan: Actually, yes. Ace: We need to help this person though. Corina: Me and Alan had to split up so that we can cover more ground. Isn't that right, Al? Alan: What? Corina: I thought you told me we should split up, Al! Alan: Oh great... someone was misleading you. Corina: What the hell?! We hear Corina shouting at someone during the voice chat and it ends abruptly... Alan: Cori? Cori? You still there? Corina: HELP!! THIS GUY'S GONNA KILL ME!! Ace: Okay! We hear Corina being stabbed... Alan: Cori?! You still there?!?! Ace: She... she just got... killed... Alan: That's it! I quit! I'll go to Cori's room to see her if she's alright. Then I can hear Alan scream. Ace: Alan?! Alan?!? The voice murmurs on my ears.. Voice: Isn't it saddening to find out your friends get killed? It's because you failed to see me... now you're next. I quit the server and quitted Minecraft and turned off my computer. I left the room and went to see Alan and Corina if they're alright. I went to Corina's house first. I saw her sitting lifelessly on the chair in front of her desk. Her PC is slammed on the floor. I went to see her parents' bedroom, and I see her parents shot on the bed. Ace: I didn't save her and her parents... I went out of her parents' house and went to Alan's house next. I went upstairs and went to his room. Alan's head is wounded by window glass and his PC is perfectly fine while Minecraft is running on the background. I made it back in my parents' house, and I cried in agony because of what happened to them. Ace: I'll get to the bottom of this sh**. That's when I decided to investigate the crime scenes on my own. The End... for now... Part II I can't believe that all this sh** just happened in one night. Reporting this to the police is not a manner of what I feel. I believe splitting up was a bad idea. Staying in groups is better, rather than going in seperate ways.. Cori: Can you hear us? I'm in a dream where they, Alan and Corina, are talking to me.. Ace: Yeah... Alan: We aren't expecting to die soon... especially when we're just young people... Ace: I'm trying to help you by finding who the murderer is! Cori: We thought that was good, but not at all... Ace: What do you mean? Alan: We have been sparing a lot of time here and there... Ace: What do you also mean? Alan: We will see each other again soon... goodbye... Ace: No, wait!! I woke up from my bed. The sunlight cuts through the blinds, going to my eyes. A bright sunny day to start the investigation. I went to the kitchen and ate some cereal. After I ate I grabbed my jacket and my pocket knife, just in case. Ace: What do people think to someone who just lost their friends? Heh, well, they feel bad. And most people... feel good about it. I went to Corina's house first, and I feel bad seeing her parents dead as well. I went to her room and her body was not there. I feel I should go out instead, but I found a note saying: "I feel you should go back now, Ace. -Alan" I stepped back, nervously. Someone managed to sneak in and knock me out. ?: He told you to go back quickly, Ace... My vision fades away with those words entering in my mind. I woke up inside my bedroom, but the door leading to the outside is heavily locked with plywood and other wood planks. I stood up, I see my window blocked by plywood as well. I was wondering how long I was out, then I see a note on the desk of my computer: "You slept real good. You didn't even save the person in the hallway you teleported. I'll give you one last chance: Just save the person from the hallway... or else." Knowing that I would face the same fate as my friends, I knew where to start: play Minecraft. The person who knocked me out really want to test my fascinating skills in Minecraft-ing. I booted up the computer and I saw Minecraft already running on the background. Ace: Here goes nothing... I went online in the server. I started where I left off. The hallway is like a maze, more and more corridors appear each time I go to one direction. Until, suddenly, I hear footsteps that were not mine. Scared, I prepared my iron sword and started sneaking. I reach a dead end, but the dead end has button on it. I was thinking that there might be TNT connected to the button. I pressed it, but nothing happened, until someone knocked me out (in real life) again. My head starts to hurt like hell. I am unaware where I am brought right now: in our basement. The person lays me down on the ground and locks up almost all possible exits of the basement. He runs out through the exit of the basement leading outside. Am I going to die in here? To Be Concluded... Part III Day I, I stood up and looked around to find a light switch. It was too dark, but I could see the illuminating red dot in the distance. I walked towards it and pressed it, lighting up the basement. The exit leading to the outside is locked. The basement has a couple of shelves, boxes, a metal door towards the meat locker, and my computer was mysteriously brought in here. Ace: Hm... I found some electrical sockets near the computer's distance. I plugged in the computer and booted it up. It took a few minutes to boot it up, then it shown me too many junk that are unorganized. I suddenly hear the voice that was haunting us... ?: You're trapped... Ace: Obviously! ?: I know you're scared... Ace: Yeah right. ?: That person... he reminded me of someone... someone that has been chasing me for a while... someone that has been my best friend... someone that kissed me that night-- Ace: Ugh, you're about to speak the most horrid thing. Just please get to the point. ?: But that person... did you know him? Ace: What do you mean? ?: From now, you will be freed from this prison after three days. Today is the grace period of the server of your friend. Ace: Grace period? When will it end? ?: It will end shortly... it will end in three hours... Ace: What'll happen in the server? ?: The person requested that you must play on the server and gather resources and follow the lore of the game. Ace: Uh huh. And...? ?: And if you manage to overcome it, he'll free you from this hell. Ace: Oookay. Day I - 3:21 PM, the grace period of the server is about to end in nine minutes. I have gathered more than enough resources I will need. I prepared more than three stacks of obsidian. I cleaely lost track of time as I was playing on the server for almost three hours so I took a two-minute rest and came back to the server. Day I - 3:27 PM, three minutes and the grace period will end. I have prepared so many items and found some enchanted golden apples. I made some brewing stands and made potions. I didn't have enough time to make some lingering potions and tipped arrows. Then the voice shrouds in my ears. ?: Can you hear me? Ace: Obviously. ?: The grace period will end shortly... Ace: I know. It will end in three minutes. ?: The grace period has been set to thirty seconds. Ace: What?! ?: I recommend you hurry. Ace: I am! Then the grace period ended and I was teleported to a sort of new world. Day I - 3:38 PM, I obviously know what will happen: some sort of epic boss battle will happen. But I don't know if it will be an early boss battle since I have three days. Then suddenly, mobs with some modifications started spawning. I was fighting all of them and I came through this really funny mob: a spider mounting a zombie jockey. I was laughing too hard and I got distracted from it. Some passive mobs, such as sheep, cows, chickens, and pigs, started spawning from the sky with random blocks mounted on it. The blocks may be blocks of diamond, blocks of lapis lazuli, etc. Day I - 3:48 PM, after a rampage of quite strange mobs, I started to think that the voice might come to my head again. Then it came, just like what I expected. ?: You did well. Ace: Thanks... ?: I am saddened for the loss of your friends... Ace: But you said you were happy for them to be killed. ?: The grace period has started again, it will end in 24 hours. Wow I only fought mobs for a few minutes now another grace period? ''I thought. ?: I will greet you tomorrow. Get some sleep. Ace: Well, it's 3:48 in the afternoon. I should spend some time in here. ?: Feel comfortable if you want. This ends the first day of my stay in the basement. It ran smoothly, but I don't think tomorrow will be easy for me. I can hear police sirens from the outside sometimes. Day II - 5:12 AM, I woke up early than I should be. I was starving and could not find any food supplies. I went to the meat locker to see if there are any unnecessary food being accidentally put there. After a long search, I found a box with five pizza pouches, two nacho chips, and a can of mountain dew. The basement has a microwave so I was fortunate to have it. I heated one of the pizza pouches and waited. Day II - 5:23 AM, the food took a little while to heat up. I was so hungry I took an immediate bite on it. That's when I heard police sirens outside. Ace: What is it now? I was tempted to put my ear on the door to the outside of the house from the basement. I hear some sort of patrols and stuff. If I try to get their attention, they will free me and they might ask why I'm here in this filthy basement. And if I don't, I won't have any chances of getting free of this basement. Think! ''Choice decided: Do not try to call for help I just feel like I don't want to. The police charged inside the house, but never on the basement. i only sat there listening their heavy, quick, and loud footsteps. I am supposing they are looking around the house. ?: Why aren't you advancing? Ace: Ugh. Don't even talk. You already know the reason why. I feel like this person - who claims that he or she has been abducted and I've been hearing for hours now - has some intentions I don't have to hear. If it makes me feel like I wanna do something, I'll put against it. Again, someone knocked me out. I saw glimpses of someone carrying me towards the nearby forest. Am I safe? Am i trapped? The question remains unanswered until... things had happened. That word continued to echo in my mind. The word about someone being punished by the demons beneath. The word someone feared. The word that imprisoned someone. The word mentioned a block. A block from demons and horror. I feel like this person speaking on my mind is telling me something different. Category:Dramapasta Category:JustJuuno Category:Long Pastas Category:Classics Category:Disc 11 Category:Disc